A Storybook ending Discontinued
by Moonshadow Swiftpaw
Summary: When Pheobe finds out Shes Adopted her whole world is turned upsidedown but thats just the start. A Halfwolf and his friend show up on her front porch and drag her into the 9 kingdoms. She is plunged into a lifealtering adventure she wont soon forget
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot.  
  
This story is based off an RP me and some others are doing. Listed below are the Characters and who Played them. Most of the credit goes to Ashley for starting the RP in the first place, But a large part of it also goes to those who were kind enough to play the parts of the RP characters. Some of this story has been slightly altered to fit more of a story format. After all the RP was done by posting in a Forum. At the top each page underneath the disclaimer and possible Authors Note there will be a list of who played What Characters in that chapter. Sometimes it switches but it essentially remains the same throughout. -nuna  
  
Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character: Pheobe: Ashley LeAnna: Lena  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ashley came into the apartment. It was quiet her sister LeAnna wasn't home yet, work had probably run late. LeAnna was working at the coffee shop around the corner and she always stayed late. Sometimes Ashley thought LeAnna had a boyfriend there but she had no evidence to neither confirm nor deny that assumption so she kept her mouth shut about it. Pheobe walked over to the refrigerator to get ready to make a salad. She had just taken out the lettuce when the phone rang.  
  
"Lord does the marathon ever end?" She sighed and she set down the lettuce and Bent over  
  
to look at the caller ID. It was her mother calling her. "Hi mom." She  
  
put the cordless on her shoulder and finished taking out her salad  
  
ingredients, pulling out a knife to cut the lettuce.  
  
"Hey ash. Um.... we kind of need to talk."  
  
"Sure mom what do you need?"  
  
"Oh please put down the knife."  
  
"Mom, why? I know how to use a knife I'm not going to cut myself."  
  
"Ok then ash. Umm how am I going to say this?"  
  
"Mom just say it jeez you acting like you have to tell me I was adopted or  
  
something" There was a long Pause. "Mom? It's not like I was adopted."  
  
Another silence. "Was I?"  
  
"Yes Ash you were. We found you in central park when you were five. You were just wandering around. You were wearing that locket that is broken in half. The one that says Pheobe." There was silence. "That's your birth name. Ash... are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. Bye." She said quickly, turning off the phone and continuing to chop. Suddenly she Cut herself with the knife. "Krap!" She was bleeding. She put her finger in her mouth. She could taste the metallic tasting blood in her mouth. She quickly ran it under the sink, and pulled a band- aid out of the medicine cabinet with her free hand. She heard the door open behind her LeAnna was home. All of the sudden the tears started welling up in her eyes and she  
  
sat down on the kitchen floor. 'This isn't me this apartment isn't mine. I'm  
  
not me. who am I?'  
  
"LEANNA WHO AM I?!" 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot.  
  
Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character: Pheobe: Ashley LeAnna: Lena  
  
LeAnna paused for a moment; she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked, and headed to her room. She noticed that her sister wasn't alright, so, she turned back. "Ash, what is it? What do you mean with "Who am I?"" "I was adopted lee." Pheobe sat there for a second. "Pheobe..." She tried to taste the name in her mouth. It was an odd name. Not something you heard very often. Where as her adopted name was something she heard on a day to day bases and not just when people were talking to her. LeAnna stared at her sister for a moment.  
  
"Adopted? Who told you that?" She knelt in front of her sister. "Are you sure of what're you saying? But... how? When?" "Mom just called lee. She told me. They found me when I was wondering around in Central park. I was about seven lee. I was seven. My whole life is a lie lee. My whole life is a lie..." She sobbed into her hands. Pheobe couldn't think who could have left her in central park then she remembered her dreams. Of a man and a woman being killed in front of her and a young boy a young boy around 5. The boy had hazel eyes and the same hair color that Pheobe used to have at one point in time before she died it. Then another memory flashed into her head. She was being taken down a smelly dim tunnel, and then she was thrown into a mirror. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes said 'this is for your own good and my kingdoms safety.' "Lee I'm not sure where I came from. Do you remember my dreams I told you about that you thought were just my imagination? I don't think they are just my imagination, I think they're memories of where I came from." "I remember about your dreams, you told me about one, yesterday." LeAnna said, and she was becoming angry. "I just don't get it. If mom was going to joke with you... but this isn't something to joke about. Why didn't she say it to your face? Why did she just call? Ash, I think that that she's joking. So, take it easy, and go to bed now. Tomorrow, you'll forget everything, and you'll see that it was just a joke." Pheobe paused as her nose picked up and odd scent she had always had a knack for picking up danger in the air. "Lee danger. Someone is coming here to find...." she paused. "Me." Her eyes widened she could not believe those words had come from her mouth. LeAnna was going to leave to her room, but when she heard her sister saying something about danger, she said: "Ash, do you think I should call Mike? Should I tell him to come and stay with us? Just in case?" LeAnna never told her sister about her secret fiancé. But at that moment she wasn't thinking. She felt that something really bad was about to happen; she saw it in her sister's eyes. Phoebe didn't say anything for a moment; she was trying to analyze what LeAnna has just said about some... Mike, but after a bit of thought she seemed to drop the subject until she had a better time to ask. "LeAnna this is something about my past. I don't want anyone else wrapped up in it. I don't even really want you wrapped up in it but if I know you, you won't leave it to me. I understand  
  
mom's reasoning for the call." Phoebe's voice was calm and smooth she didn't need to worry she was sure fate would take care of her even though she had never much believed in fate and always wanted to drive her own life this was one time she just had to rely on fate and whatever it had in store. LeAnna probably thought she was crazy. "Mom has always been a bit non confrontational. Just like me. Now just trust me. Sit down and relax and act like you don't' know anything. I'm fine. And for god's sake my name isn't  
  
Ashley apparently its Pheobe. Now lee you need to calm down. We just have to go about our lives right now and what happens happens we have to rely on fate." LeAnna didn't know what to say. She was confused.  
  
"Ok, Ash... Phoebe. Whatever your name is. But for me you're my sister. No matter where you came from! I'm sure we can handle this together." '....At least, I hope so.' LeAnna thought. "Look, why don't we go to bed now. I'm tired and I know you are too. Tomorrow we can...Well, I don't know what we'll do, but everything will be OK."  
  
"I don't' know lee. I think we need to stay up a little bit longer. Just  
  
trust me please." She didn't know what to do. All she could think was wait.  
  
Waiting wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do but if that's' what it would  
  
take then that's what she would do. "Let's just watch a movie in the living  
  
room." She looked towards the couch she was kind of tired but there was no  
  
way she was going to sleep not now. Not when she felt like fate was planning  
  
something and it was about to be at her door. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot.  
  
Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character: Pheobe: Ashley LeAnna: Lena Cole: Nuna Lyda: Nuna Artemis: Lena The queen: Nuna, or whoever else needs to use her.  
  
The smell of mold and putrid water hung thick in the air. Somewhere nearby the drip of water could be heard falling from the crumbling stone ceiling of the castle ruins where an evil queen took refuge. With only the company of her mirrors and her two loyal servants she sat in a small dark room on a rotting wooden thrown. Small streams of light filtered into the room from cracks and holes in the crumbling facade. a small area of the ceiling that was completely missing caused one long shaft of light to fall directly on the aged queen herself. but she was not alone. In this room with her were two others. One was a young man in his twenties. His blue eyes glinting flecks of gold in the faint light. His dirty blond hair falling around his ears as he bowed before his mistress. The queen smirked at the young man and slowly rising from her seat made her way nonchalantly to stand before him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her and, she beckoned for him to stand. "My loyal servant" she said, "I have a job for you." She reached up and stroked his face before withdrawing her hand. At his full height the man was almost a foot taller than her. "I require your help. You need not ask any questions. All you must know is that someone poses a threat to me and I need you to dispose of her. Should you fail to do so their will be.... Consequences."   
  
The man nodded, "yes mi' lady" the queen smiled at his compliance. "That's a good beast" she whispered, once again stroking his face like one would an obedient dog. "You are to find a girl. You can use this." She handed the man half of a rusted gold locket. He looked at it critically but did not voice his confusion. "You must find her and eliminate her, as well as anything... or anyone that gets in your way." She gave the man a sharp slap on the cheek. "Now go! Find her" the man scampered from the room and disappeared through the door into the darkness beyond. The queen waited until she was sure he was gone before she next spoke.  
  
"Lyda come here my dear" she called sweetly. A small girl no more than 16 emerged from the shadows where she had remained unseen for quite some time. She did not bow as the man had but stood steadfast before the queen and looked into her eyes. The queen got straight to the point. "Follow him Lyda. I don't trust him. Lately he's been having thoughts against me. I fear what could happen should he decide to oppose me. Follow him and make sure he DOESN"T fail" with a quick nod the girl pulled a tapestry away from the wall to reveal a door. A shortcut to a dark room where there was not but a mirror standing in one solitary corner. With the queens voice ringing in her ears she pulled a lever hidden within the mirrors frame and taking one deep breath stepped through, the glass rippling behind her.  
  
Cole stumbled through the forest at great speed. Unlike Lyda he did not know of the tunnel behind the old moldy tapestry. He in fact suspected nothing about it; for you see to him it was not but a tapestry. He didn't imagine any hidden doors or tunnels, but instead he envisioned old crumbling stone spotted with grey moss. Definitely not a tunnel to a secret room. He was of course traveling down a path unused by all but those few who knew of it.  
  
It is common knowledge that years ago a young prince Wendell had in his possession a magic mirror. This mirror had the power to send one to another dimension; Thus known as the 10th kingdom. after the studious prince refused to sell the astounding mirror to a one Wandering Sheep travel agency wishing to use its powers to provide a first rate opportunity for vacationers to spend a week exploring the wonders of the elusive 10th kingdom, all havoc broke loose. Shortly after he declined their request one of the wandering sheep operatives decided to take matters into his own hands by breaking into the castle of white and attempting to steal the mirror. Fortunately some of the local castle dwelling mice raised an alarm and the felon was pursued and captured.  
  
Not long after these happenings prince Wendell saw it fit to have the mirror hidden away from the public eye. With the help of a one Anthony Lewis the mirror was moved to a remote area in the 9th kingdom. Down a path grown over with bush and vine to a room unbeknownst to any but those involved. To this day no one knows where the mirror resides. In a place long forgotten even to prince Wendell himself. Forgotten to all but three people. The evil queen and her two loyal servants. One of which was headed down that very path to the very room and the very mirror, and he had no intention of failing his task. Not when the consequences were as they were.  
  
He had reached the tall rock face and was feeling around under the thick vines for the heavy stone door that would inevitably lead him to the mirror he knew to be within. finding the crack between the door and solid rock he mustered all his strength to wedge open the heavy door just enough to slip through and into the long winding corridor beyond. The walls were thick rock and the familiar sound of dripping surrounded him, as did the smell of mold and something rotting. He grimaced and stepped forward stopping to let his sharp eyes adjust to dim light filtering in from the crack between door and rock.  
  
He took a deep breathe, (not too smart for it smelled as if some small animal had found its way in and died) and stepped forward into the darkness. Keeping both hands on the wall on either side of the narrow passageway he started off slowly, inching forward through the darkness his hands touched all manner of undesirable things. At one point something unpleasantly slimy brushed his ear, and once he could have sworn he felt a spider crawling up the back of his neck. But a quick brush of his hand revealed nothing and he kept pushing on reminding himself of what wonderful reward there was sure to be should he finish his task.  
  
After what seemed like hours of scrambling around in the dark he heard running water and knew he was close. He had been through here before when he was younger, and had liked it no more than he did now, but this time he knew and dreaded what lie just ahead. For the last time he had come here he had been only seven years old. The queen, his mistress had led him through. He did not remember much, but he did remember one thing. He remembered hearing rushing water and turning a corner to face a magnificent yet all together frightening sight. Before him was a large canyon illuminated by softly glowing crystals lining the cave like walls and ceiling. Off to one side was a waterfall reflecting a rainbow of colors off the crystals. He could not tell where the water fall started or ended, for it seemed to be falling from the cave roof and cascading down into the dark abyss of a canyon too deep to see to the bottom. Ancient trees lined the walls of the canyon growing tall and hanging in awkward positions from the canyon walls. But even the tallest of these trees did not reach the softly glowing ceiling, for it towered far above any of the abnormally tall trees  
  
Across the span of the canyon was a bridge. There was no other way across and the sound of rushing water below and the fact that the bridge was not but part of a once tall and proud tree, now only a shell of its former glory. Fallen and rotting it could barely take his and his mistresses wait before.  
  
He had reached the dimly lit chamber shrouded by tall trees and blue glowing crystals illuminating the sprays of mist and causing rainbows to arch over the still fallen tree. The roar of the waterfall drowned out the sound of his footsteps as he meekly approached the foot of the large tree that serviced as a bridge. It was bigger than he remembered but it had also rotted out leaving large patches of its trunk unsuitable to hold any mans weight. Still so; he would have to climb to reach the top of the tree trunk that easily stood twice his height, and walk the slippery surface above that formed the only way across. He swallowed the lump in his throat and steadily started to make his way up and across. It was long and tedious. the rainbow mist sprayed against his face and often he would misstep and almost loose his balance, but he was almost there and he once again found himself reminded of the consequences should he fail.  
  
Of course there wasn't much an evil queen could do to you when you're already dead and floating away to an underground ocean. He had become so wrapped up in his thoughts of death by falling that he hadn't realized that he'd reached the other side. It was not until his feet were planted firmly on the ground that he realized his success. He allowed himself a moment of happiness as he cast one last look at the arresting canyon behind him and continued on his way glad that it would be some time before he would encounter it again.  
  
But his relief was short-lived as the light from the glowing crystals gradually faded away and he found him self clinging to the close walls of the corridor once more. Although he knew the worst was over he could not help feeling that things were going perhaps a little too well. Something was bound happen he could feel it, and that sense of dread only grew as he found his progress impeded by Large heavy stone doors. This was as far as his mistress had aloud him to go, before they had turned back. He knew not what lie beyond these doors and had a feeling that it could be nothing good.  
  
He took a deep breath and uttered the words that his mistress had given him. He placed a small golden ring into an almost unnoticeable notch in the middle of the doors, and stepped back almost instinctively. With a loud creak and a shower of suffocating dust the door opened inward revealing a small chamber beyond which to his surprise contained nothing but a mirror. His sense of dread was immediately replaced with curiosity and he moved forward to the mirror. Out of sheer curiosity he completely disregarded all around him but the mirror, exploring its framework and moving his hand along the glass only to find it slip through. He quickly withdrew his hand shocked at what had just happened.  
  
Could this be it? Could this be the long lost traveling mirror, that years ago Prince Wendell himself had hidden away? His mistress had of course told him of the mysterious treasure hidden deep within the crypt-like caves, but somehow he could not come to terms with the fact that this was actually it. Somehow he had imagined it grander than this, with intricate carvings imbedded in a solid gold frame. With liquid like glass that seemed to posses its own light and energy, but this was not true. For in fact the actual mirror appeared to be just a mirror, and nothing more. That is unless you took the time to examine it up close. In taking a sharp breathe he prepared for the journey through the mirror and became busy bracing himself to jump through. So busy in fact that he didn't notice the torchlight that seemed to have come from nowhere suddenly light up the room. It wasn't until he heard the clatter of something heavy hitting the ground behind him that he realized the presence of someone else in the room.  
  
Artemis had followed Cole all the way to the cave. He managed to stay away, so his friend wouldn't notice that he was being followed. When he entered the cave he stepped on a small rock that made him slip and fell on the ground. Cole turned around to see this person, and saw that it was his friend.  
  
Artemis stood up, and cleaned the dirt of his shirt. "Hi Cole. Sorry for not telling you that I was here." He said, and scratched his temple. He noticed the magic mirror, and came closer to it. "Wow, is this the famous traveling mirror that everyone once talked about? Are you thinking about going through it alone Cole?" he turned to his friend and continued "Why didn't you tell me that you found this place? Why didn't you ask me to come with you? Am I your best friend or not?"  
  
Cole scratched his head nervously trying to ponder of way out of this.   
  
"Well yes of course were best friend Arty, it's just.... well... uh... I just found this place myself." this of course was a complete lie. He had been here before, before he met Artemis. Now that he thought of it, he was slightly grateful he hadn't known Artemis yet. He was sure that if he had then his friend would have become mixed up in the queens affairs and ended up just as twisted as he.   
  
"Look Arty if I had known you were following me I would have stopped and we could have gone through together. I would never keep anything half as splendid as this a secret from you." another lie, he thought to himself as he plastered a fake smile on his face. Artemis had no idea about the queen or about the little jobs she had him do. Whenever the queen had punished him when he was younger Artemis would notice the cuts and bruises. When he would ask Cole was forced to say he had fallen, even though he really wanted to tell Artemis everything and had for years. The truth was that Artemis knew almost nothing about him despite their long friendship. his best friend didn't even know he had a sister.  
  
"Hey I've got an idea why don't we go through the mirror together. We'd be the first ones to pass through the mirror in like... twenty years." as soon as he'd said this he regretted it. For in the long run all it would lead to was discovery. It seemed as though he'd just dug his own grave.  
  
Artemis was thrilled with the idea of crossing the mirror. But he wasn't sure of what would happen in the world behind it.  
  
"Cole, do you know where this mirror leads to? I don't want us getting trapped behind it. But if you will go, then, I'm with you."  
  
Cole looked thoughtfully at Artemis. "To tell the truth I haven't a clue to where this mirror leads. But I do know it leads somewhere." Why else would the queen had sent him here. To look at it? No, he was sure he had to go through. "I'll go first" he said managing a smile for his friend and you can follow. When Artemis nodded he turned took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the mirror only to feel a weightless sensation. He was being thrown forward through mirror after mirror at an incredible speed. And then the weightlessness ended and he found himself standing precariously on the grass of central park. of course he didn't know that....  
  
From below her she heard a muffled thump and excitement stirred within her. Lyda looked down just to make sure it was who she thought it was. Below her stood Cole but... who was that with him? She had never met Artemis. She frowned. He had been told many times to complete his missions alone. The queen would know of this but not yet. She would wait until it was dire to report to her master. She would want to make a good impression of course and she was sent out here to do one thing in specific. To watch Cole and assure his death should he fail.  
  
. 


	4. chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot.

A/N: blaaaaa I'm terribly sorry the long wait. And also for the randomness in some parts of the story. Blargh! It's so hard to turn an rp into a normal story with messing a bunch of stuff up and redeciding (is that even a word) things after you took the time to write them up. You can all blame my laziness for why I haven't fixed things and why I haven't updated. I have also now taken the liberty of adding every time it changes POV... just to make it easier for you and me. hehe

Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character:

Pheobe: Ashley

LeAnna: Lena

Cole: Nuna

Lyda: Nuna

Artemis: Lena

The queen: Nuna, or whoever else needs to use her.

Chapter Three:

Pheobe sniffed the air. That was them. "Lee don't answer the door let me do it." Pheobe walked to the door looked out the peek hole and saw a very handsome guy around her age. He's dangerous? She didn't know why but her instincts were telling her to open the door even though she knew that this would lead to something that made cost her life this was what was meant to happen. Pheobe opened the door. "Hello? May i help you?" She said politely this guys eyes were gorgeous they were brown and deep. She almost couldn't speak like he had some power over her. No that couldn't' be so Pheobe a strictly guy free zone. She noticed the guy's confusion. "Who are you looking for?"

the moment the door opened to reveal a pretty girl Cole was taken aback. he caught her eye and for a moment he forgot his task. he also seemed to forget how to speak.

"I... uh...well... I'm..." when he realized exactly how stupid he sounded he mentally shook himself. he had to get this over with while he still had the courage. "I'm Looking for someone named.." he looked at the paper the queen had given him with directions, but was confused to see two names. he frowned. "either an Ashley or a Pheobe... is there anyone here by that name?"

Pheobe gulped slightly. "That would be me. My birth name is Pheobe but my adopted parents re-named me Ashley. What do you need?" She knew this would not be good. But he was so handsome how could he ever be bad. She looked at the other guy with him. He looked familiar. She felt Lee staring at her. Her mind was saying 'oh man Ash shut the door!' but her instincts were saying 'Pheebs this is what is supposed to happen let life take you where it need to go don't put up a fight.' She was so confused but she knew her instincts had never failed her before so she went with them. She just stood in the door way some what nervously.

Cole was once again taken aback. He hadn't expected her to be so kind. of course why would she be any way else. She suspected nothing after all. It was then he heard a whooshing noise and instinctively snapped something out of the air, in a way that neither the two girls nor his friend Artemis had seen. It was a dart, poison-tipped. His heart rate sped up; he knew he was being warned. He had to get the job over with, but somehow it felt wrong to kill something so beautiful. once again he realized he'd stalled too long. the job should have been over by now, and all around him should have been dead, every witness even Artemis. a rustling bush brought him back to reality.

Without any explanation he suddenly pushed Artemis into LeAnna and dived on top of phoebe causing all four of them to go to the ground. Five poison-tipped darts flew over their heads, and he kicked the door shut with his foot, just as more darts flew toward them hitting the door. He jumped up and pulled the latch on the door locking it.

"Help me here." pull the curtains on all the windows and make sure the doors are locked. "He rushed around pulling the curtains on the windows and turning off lights so their shadows wouldn't be seen through the curtains. All the while three stunned people lay on the floor unawares to how much danger they were actually in.

Why had he done it? Why had he saved the person he was supposed to kill? Cold swept over him. The queen wouldn't be happy with this, and it was inevitable that she would find out. She had some one watching him. Tracking his every move, ready to kill him and anyone around him should he stray from his orders. She had eyes everywhere it seemed even hidden deep within the glassy confines of a simple hand mirror. He realized that his life was in danger as well and there was likely no going back.

To be perfectly honest she was shocked. She knew he wasn't completely faithful to their master but she had never expected such treachery. Her own brother had turned on the woman that had raised them both. She growled and aimed carefully but was only to be dismayed when Cole kicked the door closed and her darts didn't hit their target. She swore. That was two times she had been thwarted, and after years of training as well. She swore once more and resolved not to give up until she had avenged her master for his deceit, regardless of whether or not it led her to death. Of course this was not so much for her master as if was for herself, and her own reasons. Of which she would never reveal to anyone especially her master. Regardless she was fairly confident in her abilities. Lyda never let her prey escape.


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot

Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character:

Pheobe: Ashley

LeAnna: Lena

Cole: Nuna

Lyda: Nuna

Artemis: Lena

The queen: Nuna, or whoever else has the urge to use her.

A/N: sorry for the shortness of chapters x.x I will have to work on that Eheheh.... i realized the simbles i was using before to serperate POV's didn't work kill ff,net so will be using to seperate i hope it doesn't get too confusing...

Chapter 4:

LeAnna crawled over to Phoebe and stared at the two guys in front of them. She stood close to her sister as if to protect her from any danger the two men posed..

Artemis looked around the room they were in now. It was decorated differently from the houses in his world. It seemed strange for him.

He smelled something familiar. Something or someone like... family.

_'I wonder who she is.... she smells just like me.' _He thought to himself as he stared at Phoebe.

Pheobe lay confused on the floor. She saw the darts lying on the ground and she was pretty sure she could smell the poison on the tips. Had they been aimed at her? Someone was trying to kill her and this guy, whose name she didn't even know had just saved her life. Phoebe's eyes flashed yellow as her voice got a little angry.

Artemis fell right on LeAnna.

"Sorry!" he said and quickly got off her.

"Cole, what's going on? Huff-Puff! What was that?" Artemis's eyes turned to yellow for a moment and quickly went back to brown. LeAnna noticed that, as she noticed her sister's eyes too.

"Ash, I don't feel anything good about this." she whispered.

As LeAnna was younger than Phoebe, she stood close to her as seeking for protection.

"Ash, I'm scared." LeAnna said. But her sister put her hand on her mouth as to say -_Don't talk. This isn't the time for it._-

"Alright what is going on here?! And why is someone trying to kill me?!" She knew this had to have something to do with her past. But the thing was she couldn't remember her past. It was as if someone had simply stolen it from her.

Cole hesitated before answering. "Well... I'm not quite sure myself." He had decided to go for the innocent victim approach. "I...." he had to think fast if he didn't want to blow his cover. Maybe there was still a way he could get the job done and convince the queen he was only stalling for time. He would have to make sure that Artemis and the other girl were out of the picture first. He didn't want to harm anyone he didn't have to.

"This place won't stay safe." he said finally dodging confused glances. "In the meantime help me turn over mirrors, and prepare to take a long trip" one you might not come back from, he added in his head. He looked into the depths of the mirror he was preparing to turn to face the wall.

To his surprise the smooth surface began to ripple and the queen his mistress's face appeared. She scowled up at him, and he let out a whimper.

"M... M... M... Mistress.... how n... nice t... to see you."

the queen scowled at her wolf servant. "I trust you have carried out my orders?" she asked her scowl becoming more prominent when a look of distress crossed Cole's face.

"Not quite mistress... But! But I have devised an alternate plan.... I thought that well... maybe you who like to have the honor of....well you know" Cole jabbed his finger across his throat symbolizing death and fidgeted as he waited for her reply. The queen looked thoughtful for a moment and then she snapped her eyes back toward Cole's pleading face.

"Very well then. You will bring her to me, since it seems you are incapable of doing this job yourself." Cole was about to reply when footsteps sounded nearby. The queen hadn't heard them, but she wasn't part wolf. "Mistress, someone comes I'll get back to you later."

With those parting words he quickly spun the mirror around, leaving his mistress to examine the wall close up. And in good time too for it was then that that Artemis, Pheobe, and the girl who he did not know the name of just yet turned the corner.

Pheobe cornered Cole. "Ok sir I would like you to answer some questions before we go anywhere." She felt the unease of this man. She had him cornered and she didn't' know why he was nervous. It wasn't like she could beat him up or anything. If anything he would beat her up before she would.

"Who are the two of you? What the heck was that whole mirror thing even though I was in the other room I could here you talking to someone?" Her eyes flashed yellow again. "What do you know about my past? Who is trying to kill me and from what I heard in the other room it's probably you." She was ready to fight him if she had to. But she didn't' know if she would have the heart. He was just so cute. Wait this wasn't her. She would never let some guy beat her up. This wasn't her at all. Not since she'd gotten close to that one guy and he'd just cheated on her the whole time. They were even engaged and he was messing around. Ever since then she swore off men. But those eyes were so comforting and entrancing like she could be sucked into them. They were just so deep.

How did she know? How could she have possibly known? She said she'd heard, but how? Cole shook his head in a rather dog-like way to clear his thoughts.

"I don't know what you could have possibly heard but I can assure you I've been in here turning all the mirrors around and covering all other reflective surfaces...." he realized just how stupid that sounded...... "Um I might need to explain a few things to all of you, even you Artemis. You might want to sit down"

Cole positioned himself on Phoebe's sofa and rubbed his temple, as he waited for the others to get comfortable. "Um first of all I think that perhaps you should um... know who we are" he said addressing LeAnna, and Pheobe. "Um I'm Cole... and this is my friend Artemis. We um are from the 4th kingdom, where...." he stopped at the looks the two girls gave him. "You... have no idea what I'm talking about do you...." The girls continued to stare.

"um well... this isn't going to be easy... um... this may be hard for you to understand but....." he launched into the at least 20 year old ledged of the 10th kingdom, of the mirrors, of the four (Virginia, antony, Wendell, and wolf) who traveled across the 9 kingdoms to restore the prince to his normal form, of the evil queen who had somehow survived being poisoned and literally came back from the grave, and about how she was now after him.

This last part was not complete lie, not exactly, at least if he didn't bring Pheobe to the queen it wasn't. When he was finished he took a deep breath and laid back. He had come so close to blowing his cover that time.

While Cole was explaining who they were and the telling the story of the 10th kingdom, the phone rang. LeAnna knew exactly who it was. Only one person would call at this late hour. For a moment she didn't know if she should pick it up, or not. The phone kept ringing, no one moved to answer it. After a moment LeAnna couldn't bare it anymore and she quickly moved to the phone.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Lee? I hope you weren't sleeping."

"No, no."

"Why are you speaking in a low voice? Is Ashley sleeping?"

"No she isn't. Listen Mark, I can't talk right now. I'll call you in the morning, OK?"

"Lee, is something wrong honey? Can I help? You seem scared."

"No, I'm just tired sweetie. I was going to sleep."

"Lee, I'm coming now."

"No! I mean... not now. In the morning, OK? I really can't keep my eyes opened anymore."

"OK, if you need anything just call me. No matter what time is it, OK honey?"

"OK, I will."

"Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too." These last words came so low from LeAnna. She thought that Phoebe wouldn't hear her. She hadn't told her sister about her boyfriend. Her relationship with him was getting more serious day after day. They both loved each other, and they were making plans for their future together. But lately it felt like something had changed.

LeAnna went back to sit on the couch. She didn't notice how her sister was staring at her. She was lost in her own thoughts. Was her life with Mark ending before it even got started? She felt like she was a hostage. She started to shake a little. She couldn't handle the thought about a life without Mark. Her eyes filled with tears and she hung her head for a moment closing her eyes. And when she lifted her head again, the first person she caught sight of was Artemis, who was standing not to far away form her.

"I'll get you for this." she said and attacked him. She pushed him and started to hit him with her hands. "Why did you do this? Why are you here?!" She screamed as she continued her attempts to hit him. Of course Phoebe tried to stop her, but no avail.

Artemis had kept avoiding her. He didn't know her. But when he'd finally had it he didn't even realize as his fist met LeAnna's jaw causing her to fall over backwards.

"Ow! That hurts!" she complained, and started to cry.

"I... I didn't.. Mean it. You started it anyway." Artemis said.

"Real mature you two." Pheobe glared at the both of them "We have no time for this." She frowned for a moment then turned to Cole.

"Did you say.... Wendell?" She remembered his name it sounded vaguely familiar. "Yes that's right... Wendell he's blonde with blue eyes. He sent me here." She realized how crazy she sounded crazy but she felt she knew the place Cole was describing.

"The queen doesn't want you dead she wants me dead. But why? this is so strange. What am I?" she knew the thought was crazy but she felt as if there was another part of her that she didn't know was there a part that had been coming out in her life all the time but she had paid no attention to it. But now with this guy here she felt as if she couldn't ignore it any longer. Cole just gazed at her oddly.

"Answer me!" Her eyes went yellow and this time they stayed yellow. She jumped at Cole. This wasn't like her what the heck was going on. She stopped herself mid leap. "I'm sorry that's not like me at all." she sat back down on the couch

****

Cole starred in blank shock at all the chaos around him. And his eyes came to rest on Pheobe. She was saying something but his mind seemed to be drawing blanks it was only when Pheobe jumped at him that he came back to reality. Her eyes were golden yellow glinting in the dim light filtering into the room, from some curtains that hadn't been drawn properly. Yellow.... he could have sworn her eyes hadn't been yellow before. The only time he'd heard of something like that happening was with werewolves such as himself, and..... wait... werewolves? Could it be? It was the only explanation. The only time he'd seen someone's eyes turn yellow was when he was with another werewolf or by himself thinking malicious thoughts about killing or running away from his mistress. And as far as he knew it only happened to werewolves or part wolves.

"You're a wolfie?" he asked unsurely. He'd had no idea there were wolfies in the 10th kingdom. This bit of news excited him. Maybe the 10th kingdom was just a place where people came to forget about the other 9. It seemed kind of unreasonable, or at least it would have when he wasn't so confused. As it was he was very confused and hadn't thought of the possibility she wouldn't know she was a wolfie or that she was one of the only wolfies in the 10th kingdom. So when she seemed shocked at his question it was a surprise to him.

The old queen sat in the gloomy rotted chamber staring into the depths of a crystal hand mirror, when she heard the hurried footsteps. Moments later Lyda appeared from the tapestry.

"Oh my queen, my mistress! Such horrible treachery has befallen my once faithful brother. You must do something at once. Send hordes of trolls into the 10th kingdom, or better yet! A dragon! You can raise a dragon oh can't you my magnificent mistress." Lyda ended her dramatic speech by bowing low at the queen's feet.

"Hush my dear" the queen said running a hand through Lyda's long brown hair. "I know of what you speak. And I find it would be easier for him to lead the girl as well as himself to me... and their death." Lyda grinned widely hugging the queen's musty robes.

"Oh gracious mistress, you are by far the most maleficent, oh yes!" Lyda stepped back the grin still firmly planted on her face. "Now go my child" the queen said sporting an icy smile, "prepare your self for the full moon. I can't have my most loyal servant running around the forest at night, and with hunters about. We can't have you shot and killed by and arrows now can we?" Lyda nodded, bowed quickly and bounded energetically out of the room, the queens gaze following her until she was gone and then returning to the mirror she held.

The moment she turned her back to the queen Lyda had replaced her energetic smile with a deep scowl. Glancing sadly back at a quivering shape huddled in a heap before the queen. She turned away walking toward her cell to prepare herself.

Whoosh!!! All for now!!! I'll do some more later - I hope you all enjoyed this one!!!


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th kingdom. Nor do any of the others who worked on this with me. The full idea for this story also does not belong to me. I only came up with some of the plot

Character's parts played by those listed next to the name of the character:

Pheobe: Ashley

LeAnna: Lena

Cole: Nuna

Lyda: Nuna

Artemis: Lena

The queen: Nuna, or whoever else has the urge to use her.

A/N: ok.... hates me and won't let me separate the POV's so sorry if this it a bit hard to read.

Chapter: 5

Pheobe looked at him calmly. "A wolf like..." She blinked as a vision of sorts seemed to hit her full on.

"Aww what a cute little pup." A male voice said she looked at the man holding a baby. He was about five seven and he had her nose. How odd was that? Could this be her father?

"Yes isn't' she just adorable what a cute little wolfie." A woman who looked almost identical to Pheobe said smiling broadly at the baby. Could this be her mother?

"What are we naming her?"

"Pheobe....."

"I don't' know Virginia that's not a very wolfish name." The man looked at the woman who Pheobe has just realized was named Virginia. Pheobe gazed at the baby named Pheobe was this her? Then she saw the locket and she knew this was her. This was her mother and her father.

"Wolf she doesn't have to be named like a wolf. Just because you have a Wolf name doesn't mean our first daughter has to." Wolf and Virginia those were her parents.

Pheobe regained consciousness and she was lying on the floor. She must have passed out.

"Virginia was about four eleven brown hair hazel eyes and the same lips as me. She was my mother. Wolf was about five seven he had the same nose. He was my father." She felt the room staring at her. Then she spilled about her vision. "What do you think it could mean?"

Cole frowned. He had heard the stories of course. Of wolf and Virginia, and the mirror. Of how Antony had stayed behind and disappeared the night after the traveling mirror was hidden. Of how Virginia had left the 9th kingdom pregnant with wolf's child, and had apparently never returned, therefore never found out about her fathers disappearance. Cole knew more perhaps than even king Wendell did in his old age. What he didn't know was the connection between Virginia and his mistress the queen, who had come back from the dead, thanks to an evil spell cast over her to protect her by the step mother of snow white.

"You did say your parents were wolf and Virginia... right?" he said paling as she nodded. He suddenly realized why the queen was so dead set on having the girl killed. He heard her talking to Lyda once about how she had been betrayed by someone named wolf. Even though now he scowled upon the idea of serving under the queen at the time it had filled him with rage. How could anyone could betray someone like that. It had left him with a hatred that even years later he couldn't quite shake completely. The queen realized this and used his fear of betrayal against him to get him to carry out his "jobs." threatening that if he betrayed her by not doing as she asked, than he'd be no better than wolf. Cole shuddered.

"I see..." Cole said frowning, and then a strange feeling came over him. A kind of lust for blood. He suddenly had a strong craving for meat. Fresh uncooked, unscathed meat. His eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking. He suddenly jumped up and moved to the window to peer out at the rising moon in all its brilliant fullness." Artemis come here we have a problem" he said gesturing to the full moon, "we can't be here when it happens."

'She's talking about my parents. But why? How could she possibly be...my sister? No WAY!' Artemis thought. Then his thoughts were cut short by Cole. He went toward the window, where Cole was standing.

"What is it Cole?" Cole pointed to the moon. "Cripes! We should get back! I don't like the idea of spending the night... this night in this place."

"Krap! Hang on guys let me run to the bathroom. Lee while I'm there you can pack." She realized as soon as she'd gotten in there that she'd started her period. The full moon was always the time this happened the day after the full moon it ended. She had always thought it odd that her cycle worked that way, but now knowing that she was a wolf it made perfect sense. She quickly grabbed a small toiletries bag from under the sink and stuffed some feminine products in it. Then she dashed to her room and stuffed the little bag in her deep plum book bag. Then she started packing and stuffed jeans, shirts, underwear, and socks into the bag. Then she put on her half broken locket carefully. She heard footsteps behind her and she jolted around to see Cole standing in the threshold of her doorway. "Yes? Oh what was wrong with you when I said I was Virginia and Wolf's daughter?" Then she realized the boy Artemis she thought his name had a smell remarkably like her own. Could he be their son and her brother.

At the mention of wolf's name Cole couldn't help but scowl slightly. He knew he was wrong to still hate that name so much. He realized just how likely it was that he would if put in the same situation, do the same thing. He shook the feeling from his mind and watched Pheobe pack. He could already feel the change the full moon brought washing over him. When midnight hit he wouldn't be able to control the bloodlust. He had to get somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone and he would advise Artemis to do the same. Even if there wasn't as much wolf in him. He swore and started pacing. There was a chance he could get Pheobe back to the queen before midnight. It was only 7:00. There was still a chance.

"We... we really should get going" he whispered to Artemis. "It's only a matter of time."

She saw the scowl on his face that came from her father's name. "I would do the same in my father's position" she said recalling Cole's earlier story

"Love is the best thing any one could ask for. I wish I had it. I'd die to have someone who loved me that much." She let a slow tear trickle down her face she remembered the pain that came out of loving. But she also knew that love was the best part of life and her life had been so bleak without.

"And please stop acting like I can't hear you when you whisper we've already established that I can." She zipped up her book bag. "I'm ready. Lee!"

Cole sighed in a mixture of annoyance and fear. "Fine then I just forgot you could hear. that doesn't mean I can't try." he huffed. "i and besides it doesn't matter if you hear anyway the change will take hold of you soon. It'd probably be best if you were somewhere where you couldn't do anyone any harm. Better yet... We're all just monsters. They should stick us all in cave somewhere and let the bloodlust kill us off one by one." his temper had quickened with he rising of the moon.

"You need to calm down Hun." Hun? Where the hell had that come from? "Nothing bad is going to happen. I can control myself and I'm sure you can." She looked up at the moon. She wanted a cheeseburger. With ranch dressing. How odd a cheeseburger this late? Oh well she wasn't; going to eat she didn't' have time.

Lee walked into her room with a book bag on her shoulder and a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Ah suck an elf what's taking you so...." he stopped as LeAnna walked into the room and noticed Artemis was staring at him knowingly. He gave the ground a haughty stare and then pivoted starting to walk out the room.

"Come to me when your ready, and do try to hasten yourself. I don't wish to be here when the full moon is high and I can't control myself." he said this quietly, but he knew that at least two of the bedrooms three occupants would have heard.

"You don't' have to go sis if you don't want to. I can understand if you want to stay here with Mark he can take care of you. And know that you have my blessing to marry this man even though I've never met him you really seem to love him. Please Lee if this is going to put you in pain just stay here."

"No. I'm coming with you. I won't leave you alone in a strange place. I can't. I will leave a note on the door for Mark. He'll be here in the morning." She hung her head and continued. "He was coming to meet you." She wiped her tears with her hand.

'I just wish I could see him right now and explain everything by myself.' She thought to herself.

She raised her head and said: "I guess that he'll get to meet you another day." She managed a smile, and took a deep breath. "OK, I'm ready."

Pheobe walked towards Cole. She knew she could get to him but she chose not to make this worse on all of them she sat on the coach beside him. She took his hand. "Calm down it's going to be ok just calm down." She didn't even know this man and she was holding his hand? But he seemed upset he needed some comfort. So she was going to try to help him.

He wanted to rip his hand away from hers but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed to bring a sense of warmth and security. He was able to let himself calm down slightly, even though his thoughts were tangled in the many emotions racing through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"You don't understand..." he said leaning back against Pheobe with his eyes closed. "The more wolf you have in you the harder it is to control." why was he so tired...and Pheobe was so warm, maybe he'd just lay here for awhile. NO! It was starting. But he couldn't help it. He was so tired. He knew what would happen when he fell asleep. His mind would go to sleep, while his wolfish instincts were at large. The first thing he saw would be his meal, and the worst part was that when he awoke again he was stuck with the memories of all he'd slaughtered. And he didn't just feed on animals.

A sharp pain shot through his head. It was too late. This wasn't right. He was able to get a look at the time before another round of pain shot through him causing him to gasp. It was only 7:30. Why was this happening so early? This wasn't supposed to happen until midnight. More pain centered in his head. He was forced to stop in the middle of his thoughts and concentrate on making the pain lessen. Two golden brown wolf's ears sprouted from his head. His eyes glowed amber, gold and his pupils turned to tiny black slits. He grew a large tail, white-tipped and the same color as his ears. His canines became long and sharp and his nails turned to large deadly claws.

Last few seconds before he fell unconscious he realized that something was extremely wrong, it had never hurt so badly before and it wasn't supposed to happen until midnight. He also knew that the next time he came to he wouldn't be himself. With one last pain filled gasp for air he fell unconscious his head resting on pheobe's lap.

The queen smiled coldly down at the apparently lifeless animal. A job well done. Her grin widened as she nudged the injured dog roughly with the tip of her shoe. The retriever gave a whimper.

"Foolish prince you've wandered into my trap. Like father like son." she circled the golden retriever like a bird of prey with its meal in sight. "Now it's just a simple matter of letting you lay here and rot. Perhaps when your thoughts become more... coherent I might break one of your legs. Or perhaps I'll declaw you." her wicked grin became more prominent as she circled imagining elaborate ways to torture a defenseless prince. "

It's really too bad you see, what I would give to here you suffer." she laughed causing the retriever to shudder. "Perhaps I will do myself this one favor... that is if you're not quiet. If you make too much noise I may have to... inflict some damage." she laughed again. She muttered a few magical words and forced the dog to swallow something.

"there now." the queen purred, " now is there anything you need, while I'm in a good mood." she smiled as the dog managed a strangled "not from the likes of you" and gave him another sharp jab in an open wound on his shoulder.

"Now my prince... now that you've been captured there is no heir to the thrown. That leaves me to make my move. If I threaten your father about harming you he will have no choice but to hand the thrown over to me. From there I will slowly conquer all other of the 10 kingdoms until every one will be under my command." the queen stopped circling the prince when a sharp howl tore through the air.

"Lyda" she breathed, "Al right! All right I'm coming!" she called scowling. She took one last look at the retriever lying again motionless on the cold floor, and retreated into the back of the crumbling castle where she took refuge. But the dog or prince you could say had more will to live then the queen had anticipated for after he was sure she was gone he struggled to his feet despite the pain that shot through his body as he did so. Gasping, or coming as close to a gasp as a dog can he forced himself to take a step, then another even as pain coursed through his body. He inched his way toward the tapestry on the far wall. With his newly acute senses, he could smell air behind the tapestry. He hoped beyond hope that this was a way out.


	7. Chapter six

((A good 4 years after the last update to this fanfic I've decided to post the rest of the rp that I have logged, slightly edited and then pronounce this fanfic discontinued. If anything this is more for me to take a trip down memory lane than anything else.

To answer a few questions:

-Phoebe is NOT related to Virginia and Wolf.

-I honestly can't remember if Wendell is dead, or missing or what have you, but I don't think he's dead.

-I haven't updated in so long because I haven't wanted to. End of story. Just be glad Im updating whats left of the rp.

-The rp is unfinished. If you should ever decide you want to know how it ends message me and Ill give you a vague speculation.

-Please ignore any inconsistencies. I don't feel like changing them.

-I know its juvenile, I was 13 at the time, cut me some slack.))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe shook her head.

"Lee please just don't' come." She pleaded a little. Then she looked sadly at Cole. "You need to calm down Hun." Hun? Where the hell had that come from?

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I can control myself and I'm sure you can." She looked up at the moon. She wanted a cheeseburger. With ranch dressing. How odd a cheeseburger this late? Oh well she wasn't going to eat she didn't' have time. "Well Cole I'm going but Lee I want you to stay here please."

Phoebe walked towards Cole. She knew she could get to him but she chose not to make this worse on all of them she sat on the couch beside him. She took his hand. "Calm down it's going to be ok just calm down." She didn't even know this man and she was holding his hand? But he seemed upset he needed some comfort. So she was going to try to help him.

He wanted to rip his hand away from hers but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed to bring a sense of warmth and security. He was able to let himself calm down slightly, even though his thoughts were tangled in the many emotions racing through him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"You don't understand..." he said leaning back against Pheobe with his eyes closed."The more wolf you have in you the harder it is to control." why was he so tired...and Pheobe was so warm, maybe he'd just lay here for awhile. NO! it was starting, but he couldn't help it. He was so tired. He knew what would happen when he fell asleep. His mind would go to sleep, while his wolfish instincts were at large. The first thing he saw would be his meal, and the worst part was that when he awoke again he was stuck with the memories of all he'd slaughtered... and he didn't just feed on animals.

A sharp pain shot through his head. It was too late. This wasn't right. He was able to get a look at the time before another round of pain shot through him causing him to gasp. It was only 7:30. Why was this happening so early? This wasn't supposed to happen until midnight. More pain centered in his head. He was forced to stop in the middle of his thoughts and concentrate on making the pain lessen. Two golden brown wolf's ears sprouted from his head. His eyes glowed gold and his pupils Grew wolf-like. He grew a large tail, white-tipped and the same color as his ears. His canines became long and sharp and his nails turned to large deadly claws.

The last few seconds before he fell unconscious he realized that something was extremely wrong, it had never hurt so badly before and it wasn't supposed to happen until midnight. He also knew that the next time he came to he wouldn't be himself. With one last pain filled gasp for air he fell unconscious his head resting on pheobe's lap.

Pheobe had held his hand even as he gasped for pain. She didn't know what else to do. She knew he was in pain but she didn't know what was going to happen to her. So she just sat holding his hand, and hoping it would help him. She stroked his hair and then when he had passed out she put a pillow underneath his head.

"I hope he's alright" She said calmly. She was growing tired as well and she was so comfortable sitting there with him that she could fall asleep sitting up. But she fought the urge. She knew she had to be awake when he woke up. She knew from the outside view they looked like two people very much in love. She didn't know if she was in love yet. Could she be? Well maybe love at first site does exist. But whatever she was feeling was strong and it felt like love.

"Do I love him?" She thought aloud. He was a complete stranger to her. But she just couldn't help but love him. Even his flaw of being a wolf.

Cole moved slightly and mumbled something in his sleep, turning to lay his head upon Pheobe's hand. Her being there had in act made him feel slightly better. Just to have someone with him. Sure Artemis had been around once or twice but it wasn't the same. But what Pheobe didn't know yet was when he awoke he wouldn't be Cole at all, but rather a wolf instead. All instinct. He would follow his instinct no matter what it was, hunger, survival, lust... but if it was the latter the person he chose would be his chosen. He would never feel for anyone else. Sure he'd love others he was half human, but it could never be the same. Even as a human his instincts still shown through. So even as a human he felt the need for only one mate. But who would that be? Who could it be? Had he been awake he would have sighed in frustration, but as it was he was in a deep sleep. Soon to reawaken as the wolf.

Pheobe tried to make out what he had mumbled but she couldn't he was cute in his sleeping state. She was about to fall asleep herself but she felt like she couldn't no matter what she had to be here for him. She couldn't let herself doze off. She smiled as he leaned his head into her hand. She continued to run her fingers through his hair and hold his hand. She felt like for some reason he needed her and she wasn't going to give up on him.

"I'm here for you Cole." She said even though she knew he couldn't hear her in his sleep. "I'm here now and I'll be here for you when you wake up." She didn't know what would happen when he woke up. She knew the whole wolf thing would be bad. But she had confidence that he could save her from himself. She trusted fate to take care of them both. She leaned into the arm of the couch. "Maybe just a little nap." NO! don't do that he needs you and that thought kept her awake. She felt him stirring in her lap was he waking up or just moving in his sleep?

A pleasant smell reached Cole's nose and he buried his face in it... it just happened to be Pheobe's lap. His instincts flared as he slowly sat up and stretched. He turned and studied the girl. She was fairly pretty and she smelled nice. He was a attracted to her of course... could she be the mate he had long been searching for? He took a deep breath inhaling her scent and sighed. He was filled with bloodlust but that could wait. For now at least he had found a possible mate. He moved closer to get a better look then reached out and touched her arm. Her skin was soft and she was slim, and he liked that. Her brown-blonde hair hung down just below her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel-green with flecks of gold. He moved closer and ran a hand down her face. It was just as smooth as her arm. Lust and the urgency of finding a mate while he still could coursed through him and he moved in closer to kiss her.

Pheobe watched Cole sit up. She smiled slightly he looked quit happy instead of being agitated like she had expected. He was breathing deep like he was smelling something wonderful. Could it be her scent? Perhaps. Most likely. It felt so good when he ran his hand down her face. "Have a nice nap?" She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too. She didn't know why she was about to kiss a complete stranger but she felt a deep love for him something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since the last time and that time her heart was broken. The thought of the pain that boy had caused her stung in her eyes and a slow tear rolled down her cheek once more. She wasn't too sure about this kiss but she knew he cared so she decided to go in for it. Their lips met and she felt the connection, the spark, this was the guy. The one. The only. The one she'd been searching for all her life. She'd met him and kissed him now. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

Cole wiped the tear from her face. He couldn't help but wonder why she was crying. His concern showed in his eyes as well as the love that suddenly flowed through him. He whimpered slightly as if trying to ask her what was wrong and he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder.

She allowed him to take her into his arms. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. He smelled good. She couldn't help but notice his smell was so comforting. She knew he loved her in just that look in his eyes.

"It's a long story." She said as an answer to his whimper. "Right time, right place, enough love, just not the right guy." Another tear streaked down her face. "And he broke my heart." She sobbed slightly. She whimpered at the thought of the pain, and how she had blocked herself off from all love. She leaned back into Cole's chest and allowed herself to be completely embraced by his arms. She never had remembered feeling this way with Ryan. She had never just sat in his arms. Never, not even when they were engaged. She wanted to stop crying. She hated to cry it made her feel weak.

"I'm sorry about the water works. It's not like me to cry." She giggled sadly. It really wasn't' like her to cry. Even her sister Lee hadn't seen her cry in about 10 years.

As the wolf Cole couldn't remember how to speak but he could understand. He held Pheobe close all thought of blood and fresh meat lost. He wanted more than anything for her to stop crying. He sighed and nuzzled her, laying down with her still in his arms. At the time he was content just to hold her until she stopped crying.

Pheobe laid down. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her back was to him but she turned over and stayed in his arms while facing him. She felt so safe. Had her heart really ever been broken? It didn't' feel like it right now. Her tears stopped she couldn't feel the pain from a broken heart any more. She was free of the pain. But she could feel her body tiring. She yawned.

"I'm so tired." She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, All thought of Ryan was gone and she was just fine and happy in Cole's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the 9 kingdoms Lyda, convulsing on the cold stone floor of a bare room, was going through a similar transformation as Cole's except hers was that much worse for she was a full werewolf. Complete with all the side affects right down to turning into an actual wolf. And you thought growing ears and a tail was bad.


	8. Chapter seven

XxxxxEarlierxxxxx

Artemis went to LeAnna's room. He knocked the door before entering.

"Umm, hi." he said. LeAnna looked at him and thought _Not you again! God! I'm so embarassed!_ .

"Come in." she said calmly, and offered him to sit on her bed..

"Thanks." he entered, leaving the door half opened. "LeAnna, I wanted to say that..Umm.." he scratches his head. "I'm..s..s..sorry, for hitting you. I didn't mean it. It's the moon." LeAnna looked confused. She was the one who was supposed to do the apology first. She started it.

"I want to apologize too. I started it, I wasn't thinking correctly at that moment."

"Was it that strange ringing? That machine you talked to."

"That's a phone. We use it to talk to others when they are not with us in the same place."

"Oh, something like those magical mirrors."

"Magical mirrors?"

"In our world, the royalty use magical mirrors to contact anyone they want to speak to. No matter how far they are."

"That's interesting. Did you ever use it?"

"No. I never saw one either. My parents didn't let me go wandering in the castle when I was a kid."

"I guess all the parents are alike. Aren't they?"

"Maybe. OUCH!" Artemis cried in pain. He lay on the bed rolled up, as the pain was in his stomach.

"What is it? Are you OK?" LeAnna asked as she tried to help him sit.

"Don't.. touch.. me!" his eyes were yellow for a moment. Then they were back to normal.

"OK, OK!" she said, and she was horrified by his eyes. The pain faded and Artemis was able to sit again.

"Cripes! This isn't good." he looked at LeAnna who was pale, staring at him.

"I didn't say or...do something bad. Did I?"

"You rejected my help, and screamed at me."

"I'm sorry. It's the moon. I can't control myself on full moon nights. That's why I want to go back as soon as possible. So, I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"How can you hurt anyone?"

"I'm a half-wolf." he told her what he was, without thinking about what would happen next. "Well, Not HALF, but 25 of me is wolf." LeAnna stared at him like he was telling a fairy tale or something. "My father was half-wolf, and my mother was human. The human part is bigger in me, that's why I'm 25 wolf."

"Does that mean you turn into a wolf on midnight?" she finally asked.

"Only by instincts and behavior. My dad had a tail, but I don't."

"A tail?? You gatta be kidding!"

"I'm serious. He had a big furry tail."

"I just can't believe this."

"Doesn't your sister have one?"

"She's not a wolf!"

"And why would be smelling like one? Hmm?"

"No, no, no. That can't be true. I've seen her... wait, I've never seen her naked." _Does this mean that she has a t... No, no, no._ she shook her head to take that thought off her mind.

"She would've told me. We don't have secrets between each other." That was a BIG lie. She had a secret herself. At least until this day.

"Are you sure you don't have a secret? You tell everything you do or have to your sister?" LeAnna look at the ground. He was right. She kept her relationship a secret. But why? She didn't find an answer for that. Artemis had another strike of pain. This time in his head.

"What is it now?" LeAnna asked.

"Just stay away from me." he said, breathing heavily.

LeAnna rushed to the living room, but as soon as she was at the end of the corridor that lead there, she noticed Phoebe and Cole share a kiss. She held her breath and turned around going back to her room. No matter what that guy would do to her. It was her room after all.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just… nothing." she replied and sat near the window. _She doesn't even know him! But I can't say anything about it. She's older than me. I can't tell her what to do. God! I just hope that this wouldn't turn into a tragedy._

"LeAnna?"

"Yes?" she came back from her thoughts.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Artemis was feeling hungry, and he needed something to trick his stomach with until he got back and could hunt his real fluffy dinner.

"What do you want?"

"Meat. If you have it. please? Oh, and you don't have to cook it. I like it fresh." he had a puppy-dog look on his face when he said -please- and LeAnna couldn't do anything but lead him to the kitchen, going all the way through the living room. And she promised herself not to stare at the couple.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cole opened his eyes groggily. What had happened? He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep? He was sitting on that girl, Pheobe's, couch. Now how had he gotten there? He sat thinking for a moment and then he heard someone talking in the next room. It all came back to him. He realized his wolfish instincts had taken over. He blushed at the thought. On the full moon he got moody but he also did things he would normally be too embarrassed to do. He blushed deeper. He knew he had been attracted to her but when his instincts had come into play realized that even though she was a stranger that he'd just met he seemed to have fallen in love with her. He sighed and sat back what had he been thinking...how could he let him self fall in love with the girl he was supposed to kill. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to it now... He would... try.

Pheobe still slept. She rolled and leaned on Cole's chest. Then she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hmm." She said. Then she looked at Cole she didn't know how he was feeling but she was happy. She put his arm around her and laid her head on his chest so that she could hear his heart beat. She saw him blushing. "You're so cute." She admitted aloud. He was cute she grinned widely.

Cole blushed more at her words. He didn't know why he was so flustered. He really liked her possibly even loved her, and he didn't know why. Her smile was so beautiful and infectious. He couldn't help but smile back. He wanted to kiss her there and than but he refused to let himself do it. He couldn't let himself get attached to her. Not if his job was to kill her. He sighed and draped his arms around her.

Pheobe felt like for some reason Cole was holding something back. She kissed him on the cheek. Then she blushed slightly and her smile widened.

"What's wrong?" Her smile faded slightly at his unease. "Did I do something wrong?" She thought to herself oh not again. And she could feel a tear forming in her eye. No she had just fallen in love again and yet again she had been wrong to fall in love. The tear slid down her face.

"Oh! Suck an elf! NO! It isn't you. You did nothing wrong! I was just thinking!' his eyes widened as a tear trailed down her face. "Oh no please don't cry! Please!" he hugged her desperately trying to get her to stop crying. "Please I..." he didn't finish the sentence. He averted his eyes wistfully. "I don't want you to cry. Please..." he finished lamely. He couldn't let himself get any more attached to her than he already was or he wouldn't be able to let her die. At the moment he didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to stay with him. His eyes stung slightly and he looked away and closed them until they were dry again. "It's not safe here anymore... we need to go. Are you ready?"

Pheobe stopped crying. Why had she thought anything was wrong? He loved her. This she knew.

"I ... I think I love you Cole." She said a little hesitantly she didn't know if she was ready to fall in love again but there was no way in avoiding it anymore it was too late she was in love. "I'll follow you any where." She said her smile however had not returned to her face yet. She still felt as if there was something wrong, and he just didn't want to tell her.

He was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected her to have fallen in love with him too, and so soon. He blushed deeply even as she said her next words and before he could stop himself he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back as he heard a noise outside. it was just a cat but it brought him to his senses and he realized that they needed to get away from this place now. It wasn't safe. Urgently he got up and pulled Pheobe to her feet. He walked purposefully into the kitchen to where Artemis and LeAnna sat talking. They both gave him knowing looks. He blushed slightly but brushed it away.

"We need to get going, now!" he said just as urgently. "It's not safe here anymore. get your bags." he left the room and hoisted pheobe's bag onto his shoulder as Artemis and LeAnna entered the room .

"Let's go" he said nodding to them and taking pheobe's hand. He took a deep breath before reaching out and unlocking the front door. And with one last look at the living room where he'd spent part of the night he opened the door and walked out into the crisp night air.


	9. Chapter eight

Pheobe held tight to Cole's hand. She didn't want to let him go she was afraid she'd loose him. First she looked back at the couch and the living room where she had fallen in love with Cole and where she had lived for three years. Then she looked up at Cole.

"Do you love me?" She was anxious to know if she wasn't wasting her love on someone that didn't love her like she had done with Ryan.

"Almost as much as I love myself." he said playfully. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. His eyes glittering with affection. His face became serious and grim again as he caught sight of the moon high in the sky. He looked away from it almost immediately and led Pheobe and the others to central park.

"Now it's got to be around here somewhere..." he mumbled as he got on all fours and sniffed the ground. He paled as he smelled something familiar that should not have been there. His sisters scent. Taken aback, he finally knew who had been stalking him, and it seemed his mistress had lost faith in him. Perhaps there was one last chance. Finally he followed the scent to an area that seemed to ripple in the light breeze floating lazily around in the night.

"Through here" he said motioning toward the rippling land in front of him. He grasped pheobe's hand tightly. "Are you ready?"

Pheobe was scared it showed in her eyes. She was leaving everything she'd ever known behind her. And who was to know if she'd ever come back.

"I'm kind of scared." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She trusted him but it was just the thought of the unknown that was causing her fear. As of this moment her future was so uncertain.

"Don't be" Cole said reassuringly. "Just hold my hand" he smiled at her and slowly pulled her into the rippling area. Almost immediately the familiar jerk and feeling of nausea took hold. And then the rush as he went from mirror to mirror and finally found himself standing in the dark cavern where he'd run into Artemis earlier that evening. He hadn't let go of her hand, and without even waiting for Artemis and LeAnna to appear he pulled Pheobe into the passageway behind they tapestry and told her not to say a word. Then they moved slowly down the passageway that seemed to get steadily darker and darker. The cold set in the darker it got. It was his intention to bring Pheobe to the queen before it was too late and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. It was thinking about her dying that a sudden overwhelming grief spread through him. He stopped walking, and it was a good thing too for one more step would have had him stepping on a very unhappy dog.

"Someone help me." The dog said. Pheobe leaned down. She was in a way flustered by the fact that he could talk but ever since she'd met Cole she didn't let anything surprise her.

"Cole we have to help him this is terrible poor animal." She pet the dog gently. And she looked up at Cole with pleading eyes. Cole was surprised to see the dog, and even more so to hear it talk.

"I... ill try..." where are you hurt?" he asked the dog looking it in the eyes.

"Every where." Charlie mumbled through painful gasps.

"Cole we need to get him out of this hallway so that we can make sure he doesn't have any broken bones. You can't see in here to even know what kind of dog it is much less how badly he's hurt." She was being a bit pushy but she had a deep love for animals and animal cruelty was numero uno on her list of things that she hated most.

"O...ok." he swooped down and gently picked up the dog. "Come on back the way we came. I just remembered where this passageway led and we don't want to go there." he started walking back down the passageway dog in hand.

Pheobe raised an eyebrow towards Cole. She was so confused. They started to come into the lighter part of the tunnel and Pheobe looked at Cole and saw sparkling tears resting on his cheeks. She kissed him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Please don't' cry I love you. Why are you crying?"

"I... it's nothing ok... I don't really know why I'm crying." he said. He couldn't tell her what had really just happened inside him. He'd just realized that for the first time he couldn't complete a job assigned to him, and that he had actually fallen in love. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He wouldn't. If something happened to her and he could have prevented it he would never have been able to forgive himself. He felt his eyes sting and become wet. 'Damn...' he thought, ' I can't cry… not again. She'll hate me.' Pheobe saw his eyes filling up with tears again.

"Don't' worry Cole I'm here for you, you can tell me." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She felt like maybe she had made him cry but she refused to believe that. "Nothing bad is going to happen Cole. It'll be alright." She took his hand and leaned into his shoulder. "Please stop crying you're going to make me cry." She looked at him sadly. She didn't like to see him cry it upset her. She couldn't stand to see someone she loved cry.

'Suck an elf' he thought that's the last thing I want.' "Ill try" he said finally squeezing her hand. He sighed. The dog slung over his shoulder was suddenly heavier. He could literally feel the queen's hatred when she found out he had betrayed her. Suddenly he started to see things wolf's way. They had reached the tapestry again where Artemis and LeeAnna stood talking in the next room. He took a deep breathe and sidled through to present them with the dog. He set the dog down on the cold floor.

"There's some light in here. We'll take a look at you here" he said directly to the dog as if it would talk back. Thus earning strange looks from those who didn't know the animal's uncanny ability to talk. He had a better look at the animal from here. It was clearly a golden retriever. It had a deep slash down its back and several areas where fur had be torn out. All in all, the animal wasn't a pretty sight.

"It was the queen." Charlie said lowly. He was just loud enough to barely be heard.

"Aw, you poor thing." Phoebe knelt beside the animal compassionately. 'what am I going to do?' She petted the animal slowly and gently so as not to cause any more damage.

"Is anything broken?" She asked the dog.

"I don't think so. I escaped so I think nothing is broken."

"Well that's always good." Pheobe tried to be optimistic but this poor creature was in such poor shape. She was going to have to find this queen character and return the favor. Animal cruelty was just one of those things that made phoebe burn with anger. "Just rest." She told the dog who then closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Cole what are we going to do?" She had tears in her eyes she felt so bad for this animal. This was terrible, and he was such a gorgeous dog at one point, she could tell he was.

"We'll probably have to go through the caverns." Cole said scowling. He hated heights and he knew that soon he would have to face that fear. He shuddered and unwittingly looked to the others for support even though none of them except for maybe Artemis knew of the crystal caverns. He took a deep breath and once again scooped up the sleeping dog.

"Let's go" he said staring warily at the dark winding tunnel beyond the doors.

"The caverns?" Pheobe thought quickly 'Oh man not that place they took me through on the way here.' She thought back on how Wendell had sent her to the tenth kingdom and that was the way they'd gone. She had no fear what so ever of heights but she could see in Cole's eyes that he did and that would make her nervous. "Calm down Cole the heights aren't that bad." She took hold of his hand and held it tightly to let him know she was there for him... She wanted to reassure him that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. "It'll be ok Cole."

"How did you..." he began to say but decided against it. He could see he was making her uncomfortable. He tried to put on a brave face but his eyes told a different story. He wasn't only afraid for himself. He was afraid for her safety. The old rotting tree wasn't as solid as it used to be. He sighed and started into the caverns. He wanted so badly to take Pheobe in his arms and walk with her but his hands were full of dog. A fact the worried him. The caverns began to get darker and narrower. He didn't have the use of his hands to guide him through the corridors.

"Do you want me to go first? I'm sure I can find my way around." Pheobe said noticing the fear in his eyes. His smile was brave and cocky saying nothing scared him, but his eyes were scared half to death. She felt so bad for him.

"Um ok. That might help. My having to carry the dog and all" great now he was using an injured animal as an excuse not to have to go first. "Could you hold onto my sleeve and kind of guide me through" it was a poor excuse for her to be close to him and he realized how obvious he must have been. He blushed deeply hoping that no one would see it in the dim light. Pheobe saw the blushing and it made her blush slightly.

"Sure." She blushed and smiled again grabbing onto his sleeve. She wished he could just hold her hand. But she knew he couldn't it was either he held her hand and they left the dog, or the dog went and she held his sleeve. So she decided that a life was at stake and it was no time to be selfish. "So which way?"

"Just follow the walls, and watch out for slimy things" he warned. He smiled slightly when she grabbed his sleeve. He couldn't help even just being this close to her made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. And she loved him. It made him happy despite the looming danger of the cavern ahead. He was able to make the trip a little more light hearted.

'Follow the walls' she thought. She hung onto his sleeve and started to follow the walls as instructed.

Cole took a deep breath, The slight blue glow grew steadily until they turned the corner to face a magnificent cavern. Colorful mist shrouded the air. The cavern light tinted blue from the large glowing crystals that hung of the walls and at the top of a ceiling that was at least 14 stories high, so that crystals twice ones size close up appeared as small blue specks, reflecting colors of swirling mist. A great roar filled the cavern caused by rushing water. Colliding purples blues and whites. Abnormally tall trees jutted out in the strangest positions from the crystalline walls. Appearing ghastly whitish-grey from lack of sun and the tinted blue light. A wide canyon spread across the length of the cavern, the fall stretching off into darkness. So far down it appeared jet black. The only way across was a large and extremely old rotting tee.

Cole could only imagine coming back in a few years to find the tree had crumbled into the darkness below. Having been confronted with the gorgeous yet frightening sight, he seized up as he saw it. Now that the threat of death by queen was almost inevitable he wasn't as compelled to cross. He shuddered and stopped in his tracks freezing up with fear.

"Calm down Cole it will be alright." Phoebe felt his arm tense up under his sleeve. She herself was little scared knowing the klutz she was would present a problem. She would just have to be extremely careful. She walked up to the tree ' oh man what have you gotten yourself into Pheebs? You're the biggest klutz known to man kind and you're going to cross this thing?' She tried to push that though out of her head as she took her first step onto the rotting tree.


End file.
